


Heat

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You broke it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“You broke it.”  
  
John scowled at the accusatory tone in Grant’s voice. “I didn’t break it. It broke itself.”  
  
“It’s 109 degrees, John,” Grant said with a bit of a huff. “We’re going to roast.”  
  
They both looked forlornly at the air conditioner. It let out a pathetic wheeze.  
  
“I’ll call someone to fix it.” John touched up the phone, then glanced at Grant. “On second thought... go pack a few bags. How’s your Dutch?”  
  
Grant blinked. “Dutch?”  
  
“We both have vacation time coming, and I hear Amsterdam’s lovely this time of year.”  
  
For a moment, Grant thought John was kidding, but then the older man grinned that damn grin of his, and Grant went to go pack. Never a dull moment.


End file.
